When a user uses a wireless local area network (LAN), he or she has to set wireless parameters for a wireless communications apparatus, including a network identifier (Extended Service Set Identifier (ESSID)), a frequency channel, an encryption technique, an encryption key, an authentication technique, and an authentication key. Setting these wireless parameters is troublesome for the user, and there is a technique to automatically set the wireless parameters between terminals (see Patent Literature 1, for example).